


One Christmas Eve

by decimal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Young Genji Shimada, bj, sparrow genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decimal/pseuds/decimal
Summary: Genji prepares a dinner for his girlfriend on Christmas eve. What happens next may shock you only a little bit.





	1. Ingredients? At the store? It's More Likely Than You Think

It was the morning of Christmas eve. Genji could already feel the outside turning from pitch black night to the not-warm but soothing pleasantness of the slightly less-dark atmosphere. He shifted around in his bed to try to pull the covers tighter over his chilling body and rolled himself into a burrito, nice and toasty. It was then he noticed that the space beside him was empty -- he guessed his girlfriend had already gone to work. Genji had a job too. He owned a bakery on Main Street but decided to tell his employees to go home for the holidays early. His girlfriend, on the other hand, had to stay back a little longer since she was managing her cafe until 7:00pm today. She'd been there since 5am to close up a bit beforehand and Genji had no idea how she could manage waking hours like that. 

If she was going to be coming home late, Genji decided that he should be the one to prepare their dinner for later tonight, not wanting to make his girlfriend work even more after a long day. He shivered but managed to get out of bed and tumbled onto the floor, still half-asleep and having lost his balance. His t-shirt still felt sweaty from last night and he ran his hand through his black hair before looking in the mirror, and let me tell you: he liked what he saw. He lifted his shirt slightly to reveal the slouching sweatpants balancing right beneath the V of the valley, with the rising hem of the shirt sculpting the bottom of his abs. He ran his hand over his stomach and hovered it just over the edge between the skin of his pelvis and his pants, a bit jealous that this is what his girlfriend got to sleep next to every night. Genji liked to pretend that she had been watching him this whole time, knowing how hard it was to seduce her. She always acted like she didn't notice, but Genji still wondered how long she could last.

He slipped off the rest of his shirt and slam-dunked it in the laundry hamper. The shot was pretty sick, but he still felt bad that he might have hurt the hamper. He went back and picked up his shirt, said "sorry," and put it in neatly. The rest of his clothes followed and he immediately regretted not turning on the shower to let the water heat up beforehand. He placed down the toilet seat cover so he would have somewhere to sit, huddled with his arms bringing his legs closer into his torso to maximize his own body heat. His mind wandered and he thought about different things, not knowing exactly what it was he was thinking about. 

Eventually he realized that the water was probably hot by now, and stepped into the shower. He washed his face first and then looked at the collection of shampoos. Genji didn't own any manly-man shampoos just because he thought they were dumb. . . what was the point of smelling like a grizzly bear with chainsaw arms or whatever those commercials show when he could just have clean, polished and healthy hair that all the women's shampoos advertised? It was just dumb. If shampoos really are different, he would trust women's shampoos more anyday given that a lot of women spend time making sure their hair is tip-top, so there's that credibility from just the user-base. 

Genji had probably spent at least half an hour just washing his hair already. He hurried to finish up his shower, face-palming on the inside because he had a bad habit of getting lost in his thoughts, especially at this time of day. Normal people are supposed to shower for 15 minutes max right? Something like that. 

He got out of the shower, dried himself off, and put on a new set of clothes, well, just another t-shirt and pajama pants. He brushed his hair starting from the front bangs, up and to the side. Genji could have styled it to be more spiked, but he decided to let it lay on his head, still exposing his face. 

He then made his way to the kitchen where he started some water for his morning green tea while he began cooking oatmeal on the stove at the other side of the kitchen. He wanted to try a new recipe that he learned from his grandma - instead of making it with water, she would cook it in milk instead. He poured the oatmeal in and began stirring, waiting for it to soften as he hummed and began singing a song.

"Mhmhmm bacon pancakes, makin bacon pancakes, bacon pancakes, take some bacon and put it in a pancake, bacon pancakes that's what's it's gonna make, bacon pancAaaaaaake, makin bacon pancakes YEEhehahahahyeaaaaah wowowowowowowoawawaawaWAAAAAA. . ." 

As he raised his arm up above his head and brought it down with one final swing on his air guitar. 

Genji realized he wasn't even making bacon pancakes but was too lazy to bother changing the lyrics. 

***

Tea: boiled  
Oatmeal: ready  
Mom's: spaghetti

Genji poured the oatmeal into a small bowl and placed a sugar cube in his tea, taking a sip to taste. He opened the fridge to see whether they had any lemons and found two stashed in the vegetable drawer. He took one, cut off the tip, and then cut a slice for himself that he dropped into his tea. 

When he finished breakfast, he decided to look up ideas for dinner online. Genji didn't really know what kind of dinner would be appropriate for Christmas eve, but he thought that his girlfriend wouldn't mind something simple. One of his favorites that he found was Butternut Squash Soup. He knew he wouldn't have the ingredients for it at home so he wrote the things he would need to buy that included 2 medium butternut squash, onion, and chicken broth; the rest he could probably find around in the kitchen. Usually he would make the broth by hand, but the dinner was such short-notice that he wouldn't have time to prepare.

He went to his closet and changed into dark jeans, pulled an off-white cotton sweater over himself. He zipped up a black windbreaker guessing it was still cold outside and made his way to the supermarket. Normally he would have gone to Safeway or even the regular farmer's market, but because today was Christmas eve, he decided to visit his brother who worked at Walmart to pass on the Christmas cheer. 

***

Walmart's automatic doors creaked open at Genji's arrival as if to say: Abandon all hope, ye who enter here. The entire building seemed as if it was built to be a fortress but had aged over the years and Genji could envision fences and barbed wire protecting it from whatever army dared challenge its now patched and blackened framework. He chuckled and had to cover his mouth with his hand to not look weird in front of the other shoppers. 

Walmart was a large conglomerate shopping center that had over 50% influence on the United States, both in the public and in governance, putting it at a more powerful position than even the nation's dictator, yet there was still something so satiric and ominous about its existence, as if it was watching you but also protecting you. But from what? From international forces that threatened US peacemaking, which would put Walmart on a scale next to the top secret agencies? Or protecting you from the truth, whatever that truth was? No one could know since the US adopted new protectionist policies and monopolized all media to remain within the government's jurisdiction. The current dictator has reigned for the past 50 years and all news from before his takeover have been erased. It is said that we used to live in a democracy at one point, but those are stories no one could ever imagine. The only witnesses have either become senile in a Catch 22-like situation, no one to believe them, or disappeared entirely.

Nevertheless, Walmart was not an entity to be trifled with.

Genji made his way through the doors and walked over to the receptionist's desk. The man sitting at the controls had his back turned, observing the numerous surveillance cameras that littered the building. It was interesting that when you walked through the building, you could never spot any of the cameras, whether they were hidden by camouflage or whether they were just so tiny they'd be passed over by the human eye. 

The man had on an officer's uniform with his face behind a gas mask topped with a pig's snout. He was plump, although friendly.

Genji cleared his voice. "Excuse me."

The receptionist turned around and politely apologized. "My bad, I was just checking some things. Could I see your identification, sir?" 

Genji handed over his national ID, which the man took and inserted into his computer.

"Genji Shimada, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," Genji replied. The receptionist handed back the card and Genji replaced it in his wallet. 

He made his way past the desk and through another set of automatic doors that led into the main shopping district. Genji called it a "district" because even though it was still within the same building, the expanse of the floor paralleled it to an entire street market. 

All Walmarts in America are multi-storied buildings that have a different specialization on each floor. The ground floor, where Genji had currently been standing, made up the shopping area where the public was allowed to freely enter and make their purchases. It was more efficient to standardize shopping this way as opposed to assigning rations since all purchase information was collected in Walmart's own database. The other floors were only open to specific subsets of citizens or not at all. For example, the second floor contained the library, the third, the employee offices, then the executive offices on the fourth floor and so on up to the top where rumors had it that foreign intelligence investigations were carried out. Nobody really knew the true nature of Walmart, but Genji had faith considering his own brother, Hanzo, was working here. 

Walmart's employees didn't have clean-cut responsibilities and duties like employees in other business organizations. Although they did have specializations, most employees could be found helping out in different areas. Hanzo usually worked in the offices but Genji knew he came downstairs occasionally to help his co-workers with their tasks during lunch break. Democracy was gone, but that just meant we all had to help one another and work together even more to get past these dark times.

Genji strolled through the different food stalls to take care of the missing ingredients for his butternut squash soup and picked up a few other staples they might need including additional milk and bread. As he paid, a little girl was tugging on his jacket. She was crunching chips out of a bag of doritos and was wearing a pink cardboard box over her torso with holes for her arms. 

"Hey mister," she said. 

Genji looked down at her and was surprised to see her interesting outfit.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I'm trying to prove a point to my friend. He says I look stupid but I just wanted to look like I was wearing a mech like Hana Song, the pro-gamer who also streams and she's so super-duper cool and I want to be just like her."

Genji looked over at the little boy standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. He had his own costume on, but rather than a mech, he was cosplaying as a frog.

He looked down at her again and smirked. "I think you look exactly like her, except for this," he took his thumb and wiped off the dorito dust dirtying the girl's cheeks.

She puffed but eventually smiled and turned around to the boy to say "I TOLD YOU!" 

They ran off again and Genji turned back to the market. 

As Genji walked through the stalls, he made it to the end where there was an intersection with the chilled produce department on the left. He had to squint, but that was in fact his brother at the far edge, stocking produce for today's shoppers.

***

"Hey Hanzo," a voice called out.

"What is it now, Ryan?" Hanzo replied.

"We haven't seen your brother around for quite a while. Did you kill him?" Ryan tried to cover his laugh but ended up wheezing and clapping his hands at his own joke. 

"Ryan, you're an embarrassment. What does it matter if he comes by or not? You act like you have a crush on him sometimes."

Ryan immediately felt as if a cold stake had been run through him, freezing his chest and making him anxious at the realization.

"Not at all, Hanzo."

***

Genji came up behind Hanzo and tapped his right shoulder. 

Hanzo sighed and said, "Genji I know it's you. How many times are you going to try this?"

Genji noticed Ryan working alongside his brother, looking down as if he felt guilty. Genji wondered what kind of conversation they were having; Hanzo's straightforward tendencies when he spoke often made it unfortunate for his victims.

Ryan turned his face toward Hanzo and the younger brother standing there. His mouth fell open and he could feel blood rushing through his heart, among other places. 

"Hi Ryan," Genji said as he smiled.

Dear god. Ryan knew he was a dead man.

Ryan had to put one of his hands down on the shelf to hold himself.

"Hey Genji," he said, trying to straighten up, but he knew his voice cracked between his words. Damn it. If this was one of those movies, he knew an image of his ancestors would appear in front of him to tell him what a disgrace he was.

"Are you cold, Ryan?" Genji asked with a genuine look of worry. "I'm guessing you've been working for a while now and it must get chilly for you down here."

"It's okay Genji, I'm used to it," Ryan chortled. But it was already too late as Genji had taken off his windbreaker and was putting it around Ryan's shoulders. 

"I don't want you to catch anything since it's already flu season," he comforted him.

Ryan, locked onto Genji now shifted to look at Hanzo who was staring at the two of them with the most unamused face a human could manage. 

"Will you two stop already? Genji, we're working here so say what you need and go."

"Ryaaaaan, Hanzo's being mean to me," Genji covered his eyes with his hands and pretended to start sobbing.

"Not in this house, Hanzo. Look what you did to the poor child." Ryan patted Genji's head and let out a puff of fake anger.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and returned to the shelves. 

"Sorry, bro," Genji couldn't stop laughing. "I just wanted to come by as part of the holiday season. I haven't been able to visit until now."

Hanzo didn't look at him but said "Thank you."

It was just Hanzo's way right now, Genji knew, so he was glad even to hear those simple words. Hanzo had been having a hard time with his cowman boyfriend and Genji could understand -- it had something to do with their work schedules.

"I'll be off, then."

"Wait." 

Genji turned around to face his brother.

"If you want, you can use my card to get a family discount at the checkout." Hanzo ruffled his pockets to find it and handed it over to Genji.

"Hanzo, you don't have to."

"It's okay, you might as well use it. Ryan can come with you to return it back to me." 

Ryan lifted his head up from his work and stared at the mirror attached to the backboard of the shelves in front of him. He heard a chorus of angels that flew down from heaven and had his life flash-forward in front of his eyes to himself sitting in a church room, already in his wedding dress with the bridesmaids and co. fixing his hair and placing his feet into nude, luxury heels.

Genji had to wake him up from his daydream by grabbing his arm and interlocking it with his own to pull him away from the produce. 

"I'll return him later," he told Hanzo.

***

It was that moment when Ryan walked down the wedding aisle accompanied by his father to meet his future husband. When they met, Genji took one of Ryan's hands in his and used the other to remove the veil hiding his face. Ryan blushed and couldn't keep himself from looking down.

"I'll return him later," Genji winked at Ryan's dad.

They walked hand-in-hand toward the priest who would read them their vows. Ryan looked up at Genji's profile, from his neck to his jawline, smooth cheeks highlighting his visage, the corner of his lips just slightly up-turned.

When they made it up the steps to the front of the wedding hall, the priest finally asked, "Do you take Ryan for your lawful wife?

Genji answered, "I do."

***

"Do you accept the card's terms and conditions?" the cashier asked.

"I do." Genji checked the option on the card reader.

"Is he alright?" the cashier gestured toward Ryan.

"I think he's just had a long day." 

"Ryan, hey," the cashier waved to him. "You can take the rest of the day off, you know, and just go home for the holidays early. I can cover your shift for you."

Ryan broke out of his daze. 

"No! no! It's fine, you don't have to," he reassured her. 

"Alright, but if you need a break just tell me."

"It's no problem, Dorothy, I was just out of it for a sec."

"'For a sec,' Ryan?" Genji asked. 

Ryan felt steam loop over his ears and replied, "Yeah, maybe I have been feeling weird today."

Genji wasn't sure if he wanted to believe him, but gave him the card to return to Hanzo.

"What's this for?"

"Hanzo let me borrow it, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Ryan placed the card in his pocket and turned around to start walking back toward the produce department.

"Thanks for coming with me."

Ryan looked behind him to see Genji waving and returned his own shaky wave, trying to keep himself from grinning too hard. "I'll always love you," he whispered.

***

Ryan gave the card to Hanzo and got back to work. 

Hanzo looked at him. "You're still wearing his jacket aren't you?"

_Are you kidding me. How many times could you mess up in one day, Ryan?_

Ryan didn't know what to say when he realized.

"Lucky for you, I don't think he'd mind. It's one jacket after all." Hanzo did feel a little bad and forced himself to try to come off more sympathetic towards his co-worker. 

***

Dorothy went back to serving the other customers by the time both Ryan and Genji had left. The words "I'll always love you" replayed in her mind. Her palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy as she realized she'd swiped the products across the scanner already. 

_I didn't know you felt that way, Ryan..._

She glanced behind her shoulder to see her last glimpses of the man who just now became the shining light of her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by walmart hanzo  
> Always


	2. What Brings You To My Humble Abode?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close your eyes children

The sky was already getting darker as Genji approached home. It was still midday but winter meant an earlier-setting sun. He opened the door and immediately felt heat swipe past him in contrast to the frigid air outside. As he walked up the stairs, he could feel himself start sweating and had to check the thermostat to make sure he wasn't overreacting. Apparently he had forgot to turn it off before he went outside and it had been running for the past couple hours. 

Genji sighed and lowered the heater's settings although it would still take time for the house to cool down. He took off his sweater and then his shirt, finally kicking off his jeans to sit down on his bed, wondering whether he was missing something. The sweltering heat couldn't bring him to put anything on, so he removed his boxers as well and took a quick rinse in the shower. He stepped out and tied a towel around his waist, then entered his room again, _your room_ , and lied down on the bed. 

He placed one arm underneath his head to support it on the pillow and closed his eyes, taking a break from the passing of day. His right arm casually made his way to his leg and steadied itself, caressing his inner thigh. He breathed out. He pulled the towel higher on his waist to reveal the tip of his cock protrude from underneath and massaged its head with the tips of his fingers, his thumb covering the top and his index and middle finger stroking its underside.

It was a struggle tearing away, but he wanted to save himself for you, hoping you'd be home soon.

The soft covers left him, no longer trapping the heat from his body to warm him, yet it was still too hot inside to be able to put on any clothes. Genji wouldn't have felt embarrassed going about business in the nude -- it was the lower part of his body that gave him trouble. His dick was still looking up at him, needing its withheld attention. He had to keep himself from spoiling it and tried to ignore the fact. He searched the room for ideas, but the best he could find were a pile of Santa hats you were saving for an event. "Oh well," he thought to himself and balanced one over his friend.

***

Within minutes he was back downstairs, preparing the broth and slicing vegetables for the dinner's soup. It was difficult to concentrate with his cock pulsing underneath.

He tried to stir the ingredients into the broth and found himself grinding into the cabinet's solid door below. A groan escaped his mouth as he forced himself away, frustrated by his own desire. 

Time was ticking as each second seemed to last a minute. Outside it was already pitch black and the rain began to pour. The soup was left on medium heat although it was softening quickly, now just to be kept warm as it cooked.

Genji flinched when he heard a key turn the doorknob. 

He turned around with the soup ladle still in his hand. "Welcome home."

"What is that?" You asked, looking down to question his choice of undergarments.

"Oh, this?" Genji wiggled his hips to let the hat speak for itself. "This is my new friend. You were gone for so long today that I got lonely and decided to abandon you. He's the only one for me now. . . Sayonara," Genji finally said in a hopeless-sounding voice as he swung back to face the stove, leaving you to stare at his back. . . and his asscheeks.

You had to put a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from laughing. Unfortunately, Genji heard a few giggles escape. 

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just your bare behind," you snickered. 

"Is it really funny?" Genji curved his back and bent over slightly to give you a better view. He grasped both cheeks and slid his hands down, then down the backs of his thighs. His hands felt cold on his skin and it tingled, but what was worse was his selfish friend in the front. He removed the Santa hat from his cock and angled it to where you could see it between his legs. He stretched its skin down and stroked it before asking again, "Are you amused?"

You were awestruck seeing Genji so lewd and unabashed, but you decided to play along.

You tried to approach him but he spun and placed his hands on your arms, leading you backwards towards a chair seated by the table, encouraging you to sit down, his cock just inches away from you. You leaned in to take it into your mouth and closed your lips over its head, moving back and forth with your tongue feeling its underside.

Genji stepped back and tugged himself away as he groaned, but you reached for the hands holding your arms and freed yourself to move closer and replaced him in your mouth, letting him reach the back of your throat when he gasped. He was breathing hard but let you do your work, his fingers on your shoulders and around your neck in the meanwhile. You noticed the sweat drops form on his forehead as he threw his head back while you sucked, your lips moving back and forth over his cock.

"I can't take it anymore [Y/N]," he let out in a breathy sigh, wanting to buck his hips into your mouth, but you grabbed his ass from behind and pulled him in, closing over the entirety of his cock and milked him as he came, his legs getting weaker and beginning to slouch. He fell to the floor on his knees and took you with him, lifting your head and bringing your lips to his. You kissed him and reached back down with your hand to pump him a few more times and you could feel his lips part with yours as he moaned. 

"Can I live? Or are you going to continue this?" he questioned you as he laughed to himself and you had to chuckle along with him. 

You stood up and let him hold onto your hand to lift him up. You could smell that dinner was ready. The timer rang and you went over to turn it off. 

"Maybe you should go upstairs and put some clothes on while I set the table," you smirked. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Genji folded his arms. "This is how I normally dress indoors."

You had to place your arms on his shoulders, turn him toward the stairs and pat his butt in the general direction.

"Just go."

You saw him smile to himself but saw him on his way.

***

He returned downstairs in a couple minutes after he had put on a new t-shirt and pants and washed his face. The food was ready on the table and you spent the rest of your evening together.

 

"Bone app the teeth."

***

By midnight, the snow had already started falling. You had just finished cleaning up around the house to prepare for the New Years celebration in a few days, but you were too tired to stay and watch the sheets form on the winter gardens outside and instead made your way up toward your room. 

Genji was already in bed and was waiting for you as you rolled in. You wrapped your arm around his back and tried to intertwine your legs with his but instead felt his hard dick against your thigh and looked up to notice his smug face while he re-adjusted his position to turn on his side and lean on a hand propped up on the pillows.

"Aren't you satisfied?" you asked in disbelief.

"Maybe, but I know you aren't." 

"What makes you say that?"

You were going to answer His Slyness when his mouth was already over yours and his hand pulling at your shirt. You let him strip you of it along with your bra and you watched him do the same, his own shirt lifted over and off his toned physique, followed by his pants. 

He pinned you back down on the bed and kissed you while his dick massaged in between your folds. You spread your legs farther apart hoping he would take the invitation.

All of a sudden he released you and laid down on his back next to you with his arms crossed behind his head. 

"Work for me," he winked.

You blushed and couldn't believe what he was asking. He had already aroused you to the point of no return and was now withholding it too. You had no choice but to lift your leg over and straddle him.

You were about to guide him to your entrance when he added, "turn around."

You bit your lip but noticed yourself rotating around with your back outstretched at him. His hands found your thighs and edged you toward him.

"Let me help you," he whispered, and let his left hand go of you to grab hold of his cock and position it underneath you. He used his other hand to move your hips down as he slid it in. You let out a breath at the feeling of his cock deep inside you and had to fall forward to brace yourself on your forearms, arching your back. 

You had never tried this position before and you just felt embarrassed at yourself, but you couldn't help it given how needy you felt. You let him guide you instead, his hands on you with his thumbs cupping the bottom of your ass, pulling you down on him as he penetrating further in every time. You could tell that he could see in between your legs and the underside of your chest where your breasts were squished in between your arms on the bed, swaying back and forth every time he pushed into you. It made you feel so dirty and your face kept getting redder.

You were close. 

"Fuck," you heard Genji moan to himself. He brought his legs in and picked himself up from the bed, now sitting on his knees as he rammed himself into you from behind, his cock going even deeper and harder at your sweet spot. 

"Genji," you groaned as you felt your own orgasm shaking your legs while he continued thrusting into you to extend the feeling, and you heard him moan behind you as he came, his hip movements slowing down to bring him to a rest as he dragged himself out of you. 

He fell forwards onto your back and crumpled you down with him while he tried to catch his breath. His arms wrapped underneath you and you turned to see his face next to yours at the foot of the bed, eyes closed but smiling softly.

"I guess we'll be sleeping like this for now."


	3. Extra

It was closing hours at Walmart, shoppers finishing up their purchases and scanning their items to be paid for. Dorothy was just serving the final few and tidied up her station. 

"Hey again, Dorothy!" she saw a wave towards her and immediately felt her face glowing. 

"Hey, Ryan!" she called out and caught up to him. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm just going home for tonight. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not sure actually. I guess I'm just doing the same. I'm not going to have guests tomorrow for Christmas or anything."

"Would you like to spend the evening with me then? I don't have anyone coming over either."

"I would like that."


End file.
